Belle's Curiosity
by blanketbug
Summary: This is my first ever story so please be gentle! (English is my second language, so if there are a lot of grammar mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them!) This started out as a one shot but I'm already working on chapter 2! Belle's curiosity gets the better of her, every time. Rated M so keep that in mind.
1. Chapter 1

" _ **AAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHH"**_ the Beast yells. "That hurts," he mumbles as he flinches away from Belle.

"If you held still, it wouldn't hurt so much," Belle retorted.

"Well if you hadn't run away, none of this would've happened!"

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

The two continued bickering as the servants watched, amused. Eventually, the Beast rolled over and fell asleep. Belle walked over to the servants

"Thank you, miss," Mrs. Potts said. "We are eternally grateful."

"Why do you care about him so much?" Belle asked.

"We've looked after him all his life."

"But he's cursed you somehow. Why? You did nothing."

"You're quite right there, dear," Mrs. Potts looked very sad just then. "You see, when the master

lost his mother, and his cruel father took that sweet, innocent lad and twisted him up to be just like him... we did nothing," she sighed, looking upon the Beast thoughtfully. "Let him sleep."

Belle looked over at the Beast's sleeping form and shook her head. "I think I'll stay, if that's okay. I'll continue reading, and let him be." Mrs. Potts smiled warmly and nodded, leaving the room with Lumiere and Cogsworth in tow.

Belle sat back down in the chaise, pulling her feet up under her. She quickly was absorbed into the story, _Romeo and Juliet_ as per usual. In his sleep, the Beast sighed heavily. Belle looked over at him, finally being able to get a good look at him without him noticing and becoming self-conscious. She took in his enormous body, all 7 or so feet of muscle and fur. She watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed and for a moment imagined how it might feel to lay her head on his massive pecs. She felt a blush warm her face and felt ashamed.

Suddenly, the Beast groaned in his sleep, a low deep sound from deep in his throat. She jumped slightly and instinctively reached out to help him, realizing he was still asleep, she let her hand fall against his forearm. She softly stroked the fur and moved slowly to his hand er- paw. In his sleep, the Beast grasped her hand and Belle reveled in the warmth.

She stood slowly as to not disturb their intertwined hands, and laid down next to him.

 _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself. He shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his side and throwing one arm protectively over her. In this new position, she could feel his warm breath against her neck and shivered. She felt the warmth radiating through her, into her belly. She sighed audibly and the Beast awoke.

"Ahh!" he yelped, jumping away from her.

"I'm so sorry," they said at the same time. The Beast looked at her, curiously.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" he asked. She sat up, looking embarrassed.

"You looked so peaceful and felt so warm," She started getting out of bed but the Beast stopped her, holding onto her hand.

"No!" he said quickly. "It's alright. Stay, if you'd like." Slowly, they both relaxed, laying back down. She rested her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her protectively. He looked down at her face.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly. She turned her head to look at him.

"I've never laid with a man before," she whispered.  
"Oh!" he said, realizing the double meaning.

"Don't act so surprised, I'm not some sort of harlot."

"No! No, I never would've thought- I didn't mean to assume. I'm just surprised you would tell me something so personal."

"Have you," she started. "Laid with a woman before?" He thought about it for a pregnant pause.

"In my old life, I was with many women. They would come from all over the kingdom, hoping to become the next Princess. Using their um, _womanly charms_ to court me." He couldn't look at her, ashamed by his behavior. But Belle wasn't angry or disgusted. Only curious.

"Have you ever… in this body?" she asked, not daring to look at him.  
He scoffed, "Who would ever want to make love to a Beast?" Belle gulped. _I do._ She thought. She looked up at him.

"Could you show me?" she croaked. The Beast was taken aback. Never had he imagined a woman as beautiful as Belle would be this close to him, much less ask him to bed her. He cleared his throat.

"Belle…" he started. "I think you're very tired. Maybe you should go." She sat up abruptly.

"Yes," she said quickly, gathering her things. "You're right, of course. I'll leave you alone." Before the Beast could stop her, she fled the room. The Beast groaned, running his hands through the hair-like fur on his head, and flopped back unto the bed. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ He thought to himself.

Later that night, in her chambers, Belle paced back and forth. Mme De Garderobe was sound asleep, as usual. Belle had sent Mrs. Potts to find Plumette, hoping she would be able to help.

"Bonjour!" Plumette said as she flew into the room. "How may I be of service?"

Belle sat at the edge of the bed, and looked down at her hands. She didn't know what to say. She sighed, and looked up at Plumette.

"Have you ever… with Lumiere?" she said, sheepishly. If Plumette was insulted, she didn't show it. She laughed and floated down next to Belle.

"Yes, ma Cherie," she giggled. "I have, with Lumiere. Why do you ask?" Belle felt fire in her cheeks, knowing she was as red as a tomato.

"I've never… been with a man before. The men in my village found me beautiful, but never cared what I had to say. I could never give myself to someone who treats me like a dumb child. The Beast… he listens to me. He tests me intellectually, he makes me laugh, I-" _love him._ She almost said. "Care for him," she said instead. Plumette listened silently, nodding occasionally. When Belle was finished, she looked down at the swam shaped duster, embarrassed.

"So, you want to… with the Master?" Plumette asked, no judgement in her voice. Belle nodded slowly. "Then you should!" Plumette said happily. "What's stopping you?"

"He is!" Belle said, frustrated. "I asked him! And he just, shot me down!"

"Oh! Oh my, I see," Plumette said. "That is an issue. I will help. Now, listen carefully."

Plumette walked Belle through several seduction techniques, and helped her pick out the perfect outfit.

Later that evening, Belle went to the Beast's room. He was nowhere to be found, so she sat on the edge of his bed and waited for him to return. She adjusted the long silk nightgown she was wearing, crossing and uncrossing her legs, figuring out how much thigh to show, whether to let a strap fall off her shoulder. As she moved and shifted, she didn't notice the Beast had walked in. He watched her silently, confused more than anything. He looked at her, the way the silk hugs her curves, the way the slit showed too much of her thigh to be proper. He felt a warm tightness in his lower stomach. He cleared his throat.

"Ah!" Belle yelped. "Hello," she squeaked, silently cursing her nerves. "Hello," she tried again, slower and more seductively. The Beast cocked a brow.

"Belle," he started. "What are you doing? In my room?"

"I wanted to surprise you," she said sheepishly. "I wanted to-"

"Seduce me?"

"….Is it working?"

"Belle…" he sighed. "I think this is a bad idea." Belle stood then, and walked over to him. She laid a hand on his chest just above his heart. He stiffened but didn't pull away. She moved slowly, running her hand over his shoulders, up to his neck when he groans. He hadn't felt a touch like this in many years. She hesitated but didn't stop. She brought her hand up to his face, stood up on her toes and leaned in. Everything happened so fast.

The Beast wrapped his arms around her slight frame and kissed her hard. She groaned in the back of her throat and ran her fingers through his hair, like grabbing on for dear life. He picked her, holding her by her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt something hard poking into her center and quickly realized it was him! He was hard for her. He pushed her up against his closed door and kissed her feverishly.

Gaining confidence, she rocked her hips against the bulge and the Beast growled against her lips. He kissed down her neck, and leaned his head against her shoulder. He breathed in deeply, intoxicated by the smell of her hair. She arched her back, pressing her chest to his. He gripped her hips tightly and rolled his hips into her, making her moan. He began grinding against her and she matched his movements. She felt hot all over.

"Please," she gasped. "More." The Beast happily complied, dry humping her roughly against the wall as she moaned. She felt a tightness in her stomach and began panting. His bulge rubbed against her most sensitive bud and she screamed. In a second she was standing, the Beast a few feet from her, looking… scared?

"What's wrong?" he started. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry Belle, please forgive me." Belle laughed, breathless, and shook her head.

"No! That was amazing. I've never felt that kind of pleasure before." She stepped towards him, and he stepped away. He looked down at his feet.

"Belle, I think you should leave." He said quietly, but sternly. Her face crumpled.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" She asked. "I didn't want to stop."

"Go. Now. Please." The Beast said, resolute. He turned and walked away, towards his balcony. She stared at his back, suddenly feeling ashamed and dirty. She turned and fled through the door she had previously been up against, leaving the Beast alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beast looked out over his castle grounds, trying to piece together what had just happened. He thought about the sounds she made and how warm she felt against him. He breathed heavily and shook his head, trying to shake away the feelings. His pants still felt tight as his member strained against the zipper. The fabric was damp in spots and the Beast flushed, realizing the liquid was from Belle's core. He walked to his wash room and ran himself a cold bath, feeling undeserving of even self-induced pleasure.

In the following days, the Beast and Belle went about their days as usual, slowly growing closer but never discussing the events that took place. One day, the two were in the library, collecting some books the Beast had recommended to Belle. She was up on a ladder, the Beast below her, taking the books and setting them down. Suddenly, Belle slipped.

 _ **"OOF!"**_ she yelped. Before she hit the ground, the Beast caught her bridal style.

"Are you okay?" he asked, searching her face for any trace of pain. Belle just giggled in response.

"I'm fine! Thank you for saving my life," she said. "Again." The Beast smiled and gently set her down. He kept one hand at the small of her back, steadying her. She rested her hand on his forearm and looked up at him. There was a longer than comfortable pause and the Beast cleared his throat. He picked up the pile of books and brought them to a coffee table near the fire and sat down in a large ornate arm chair. Belle joined soon after, sitting across from him.

"So," she started. "I need to talk to you." The Beast raised a heavy brow.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked, mockingly.

"Yes."

"Oh. I see. Now, what is it that I did?" Belle shifted, looking nervous.

"See," she said hesitantly. "It's what you didn't do. Or haven't done, I suppose." She took a big breath and continued. "I personally believe I've made my intentions perfectly clear, and I am curious as to know why you haven't made a move." The Beast was taken aback.

"Belle I er- um," he stuttered. She rolled her eyes, getting inpatient.

"I just don't understand what I have to do to get your attention. Are you… Are you not attracted to me?" She looked down, her voice small. The Beast didn't know what to say. How could she ever think he wasn't attracted to her? Such a beautiful specimen with a pure heart and a kind soul. How could she ever want a man- a BEAST like him?

He held his hand out to her. "Come here," he said. She walked over to where he sat, and he pulled her onto his lap.

"Of course I am attracted to you Belle. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Then why don't you want to bed me?" she asked solemnly. He sighed.

"I do, Belle. Believe me I do. But I am a monster. A horrifying Beast. I could hurt you, or worse…" Belle looked up at the Beast, put her hand on his face.

"You're not a monster. You're kind and gentle and the sweetest _man_ I've ever met." With that, she kissed him. And this time, he didn't stop her. He kissed her softly, placing a hand on her neck, then moving up into her hair. He gripped it, not enough to hurt, but enough to send a shock through her body.

Belle stood up, tugging her heavy skirts off layer by layer until she was in a camisole and her under trousers. The Beast did his best to be modest, looking away as she undressed. She put a hand under his chin and pulled him out of the chair onto his feet. She tugged at the royal blue coat he was wearing, desperate to feel his warmth against her. After he was in just his trousers, she pushed him back into the arm chair and climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

"Belle. Stop. Wait," the Beast said, holding Belle's shoulders, looking her square in the face. "Are you sure?" Belle met his stern stare.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sure. I'm ready." The Beast kissed her, hard. He ran his hands up and down her sides, against the side of her breasts, and finally to her hips. He stood then, taking her with him. He pushed books and papers off a nearby desk and sat her down. Belle pulled away from their kiss to take off her top, leaving her naked from the waist up. Instinctively, she covered her chest, embarrassment turning her skin pink. The Beast gently pulled her arms away, kissing the palms of her hands.

"Belle, please. You're beautiful," he whispered. He leaned down to kiss her neck, licking and sucking softly. She arched her back into him, groaning. He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up slightly, giving the Beast just enough room to pull her under trousers down. As he set her back down, she pulled on the top of his pants, looking up at him quizzically.

"Belle…" he sighed.

"Please," she started. "Stop trying to convince me I don't want you. I want you. I- I love you!"

The Beast gasped and fell backwards, as though he had been pushed. He landed with a _thud_ on the ground and suddenly, the room was filled with light. The Beast was lifted into the air as though he weighed nothing. The light was so bright Belle had to look away. When she looked back again, there was a man on the ground where the Beast had once been. He was tall and muscular, though not as large as the Beast. His long hair was the same color as the Beast's fur and when he opened his eyes, they were the same deep pools of blue as the Beast's. He stood, shaky at first, and looked at Belle.

"B-Beast?" she stuttered.

"It's me Belle. Though, in this form, most people call me Adam." He walked over to the desk where Belle was still perched, still naked but unnoticing.

"Adam…" she said slowly. He looked at her seriously.

"Say it again," he almost growled.

"Adam, Adam, Adam." She grabbed his arm, pulling him until his face was only inches from hers. He lifted his hands to her neck and pulled her in, groaning as their lips made contact yet again. He pulled away from her lips, searching her face for any sign of distress. When he couldn't find any, he focused on her neck. Nibbling, sucking, licking, chewing gently on her soft pale flesh. She ran her hands up and down his back, feeling the tight muscles there. Belle dug her nails into Adam's back and he growled against her skin, leaving goosebumps.

Belle grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him back, just an inch or two.

"What, what is it?" He asked, worried.

"No! Nothing, it's just," she said, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "You're still wearing your pants." She ran her fingers down his chest, over his abs, touching the soft trail of hair there, to the top of his waistband. She quickly unzipped then and Adam pulled them off, letting his hard length free. He hadn't realized how painfully tight they had been until he was set free. Belle went to grab his large member but he swatted her hand away.

"Not quite yet, my love." He murmured. Adam gently pushed Belle back onto the desk, her back touching the cool wood. He kneeled between her legs, pushing her knees apart gently. He licked his lips at the sight of her slick sex. He kissed the inside of her thighs, making his way up, until his cheek brushed the dark curls guarding her nether lips. Using his thumb, he gently parted them, and gave a long lick to her clit.

Belle writhed beneath him, reaching down to grab fistfuls of his thick dirty blonde hair. She bit down on her lip to suppress her noises, but it didn't help. Belle's moans filled the library and Adam smirked against her core, mentally chuckling at how easy it was to make her squirm. He licked and suckled on her bud and rubbed his index finger up and down her entrance. Slowly he inserted it into her, reveling in the warm tightness and not feeling any hesitation. He later remembered Belle had grown up riding horses.

He inserted another finger, curling them inside her. His finger tips touched a spot that felt different than the rest. When he focused there, Belle fell apart.

 _ **"FUUUUCK!"**_ she yelled, shaking. "Adam, don't stop!" Belle bucked her hips against his hand so hard, he had to use his free arm to hold her down. In the morning, Belle would notice the bruises there but in this moment, she didn't care. Adam could feel her walls clench around his fingers and he knew she was close. He added another finger and Belle's back arched off the desk as she came. Adam kissed down the insides of her thighs and Belle whimpered as he removed his fingers. __

__Belle sat up, still breathing heavily. Adam stood and looked at her. He leaned in and kissed her softly, then pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"How do you feel, my love?" he asked. "Do you feel okay? Do you-"

"I feel great," Belle said. "More than great, I feel amazing." She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. This kiss was slower, hungry. Belle traced the tip of her tongue long Adam's lower lip and dipped into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, Adam groaning. He rested his hands on her waist, pulling her close. He brought one hand up to her breast, rolling his thumb across her erect nipple. She arched her back into his hand and sighed. Adam brought his mouth down along her jaw, up to her earlobe, nibbling gently.

He reached down between them, gripping his length. He rubbed the head against her damp opening. He angled himself to massage her clit with the head.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded quickly, breathless. He stopped his actions.

"No Belle," he growled. "You have to say it. What do you want?"

"Adam… please."

"Please what?"

"Please, fuck me," she squeaked. Adam bit down on her shoulder as he steadily pushed himself into her. She was tight and wet and felt so, _so_ good around him. Belle gasped, adjusting to his size. She took a deep breath and put her hands on his waist, pull him in deeper. Adam moaned, a deep guttural sound. He pulled out slowly, before thrusting back in. He continued a steady but firm pace, meanwhile sucking and biting on Belle's neck, definitely leaving marks.

"Faster, please." Belle whimpered. Adam smirked against her neck. He quickly pulled her legs up around his waist and was able to get even deeper. He pulled out almost completely, then slammed back in. He fucked her fast and roughly as Belle screamed. Adam pulled out suddenly, leaving Belle feeling empty.

"Whaa-" Belle started.

"Get up," Adam said sternly. Belle stepped off the desk, confused but willing. Adam gently turned her around, kissing the nape of her neck, the tops of her shoulder blades.

"Bend over," he whispered, his voice thick with passion. She did as she was told, feeling slightly embarrassed by the position, but incredibly turned on. She leaned forward on the desk, her elbows bent and supporting her weight. Adam rubbed and squeezed her cheeks, and she giggled. He pulled back a hand and slapped one cheek. Belle's hips bucked backwards and she let out a squeak. Adam leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Do you like that? When I spank you?" he asked, his voice rough. Belle nodded, her face burning up. Adam spanked her again, harder this time. He could see her wetness spreading down her thighs. He rubbed the head of his length against her slit. He thrusted into her, almost finishing right then and there. At this new angle, she was even tighter. He put both hands on her ass, gripping tightly. He pulled out of her, then in again. He fucked her erratically, losing his composure.

"Oh fuck, Adam! Please, fuck me harder. I'm so close," she yelled. He slammed into her and she pushed back, meeting his thrusts. Adam knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached around Belle to rub her clit, sending another shock of pleasure through her. He fucked her wildly, thrusting hard and panting, the _slap_ of sweaty skin filled the room. He quickly flicked her clit and she moaned. As Belle rode out her orgasm, her walls clenching around him, Adam lost control. He rammed into her over and over until something inside of him snapped. He shot his hot seed into Belle, pulling out and spilling more onto her back. Adam fell forward next to Belle, out of breath. He looked at her, brushing her wet hair out of her face.

"I love you, Belle" he said. She kissed the tips of his fingers.

"I love you too, my Beast."


End file.
